To Chase the Demons
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash.  Zak/Nick/Aaron.  After the lockdowns, the guys were haunted by what they encountered.  They found a way to release those demons, but what will happen to their friendship because of it?
1. Chapter 1

Walking out the doors of the bar, Aaron knew that investigation at Bobby Mackey's had changed his life forever. So much shit had happened, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this anymore. But he felt like it was a part of him, or attached to him, or inside him, or something. Whatever it was, he felt like it was something that he wasn't going to be able to shake. Ever. Images flashed through his head. He didn't even recognize them. He had no idea what they were. Voices echoed in his ears that he didn't know and he couldn't understand what they were saying. Whatever it was, it must have been important because they kept repeating it over and over again. Aaron thought he was going to go absolutely mad. If this was what was going to happen after every lockdown, money or not, they could erase his name from the contract.

Back at the hotel, he was shaking so bad. His hands could barely hold the key to let himself in the door. Zak came down the hallway and took the key from him, his other hand on his lower back. Aaron barely registered the words he said but nodded anyways. "Go wash up and come to my room. Everything will be all right. Just trust us."

Trust. Man, they had invented a whole new meaning to that word. Or at least added a level or two. Maybe even five. He had been_ thankful_ that he wasn't going to have to spend the day sleeping _alone_ in the hotel room. Walking to Zak's room in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt still felt normal. Everything that happened after Zak opened that door wasn't.

Comfort. That was what they had called it. Aaron was laid down on the bed. His clothes stripped off his body. He didn't fight it. Even as Nick's too-thin frame hovered over him, he stared dumbly at him. His brain had defaulted and shut down. "Are you ok?" Nick asked him. Aaron shook his head no. "Am I making you nervous right now?" Aaron thought about it. This was _Nick_. What the hell did he have to be nervous about? He shook his head no again.

Zak's naked body appeared by his side, looking over at him. "Everything is going to be ok, Aaron. Just trust us," he repeated. Aaron looked over at him and nodded. He did trust them. At least he thought he did.

Looking back up at Nick, lips chastely pressed against his. It was soft and short. It barely registered in his brain that he had just been kissed by a guy, one of his best friends, who he was also laying naked in a bed in a strange city with. Nick sat back, rubbing his hands up Aaron's chest, cupping his face. The heartbeat was racing under his fingertips as it traced by, brushing softly through his chest hair. "Your body needs to relax. Breathe, Aaron," he whispered softly.

He remembered trying to focus on Nick's face. The moment was so surreal. Surely he was dreaming. Zak's hand reached over, running down his chest, taking the same movement Nick's had but in reverse. Thin, lithe fingers gently cupped his balls, massaging gently before wrapping around his half hard cock. Confusion clouded his face as Nick's small smile went out of focus. He groaned softly as Zak stroked him slowly. Aaron's body went limp against the bed sheets, at the mercy of the two men surrounding him.

His mind raced while it tried to catch up with the situation he had found himself in. He had come from a terrifying lockdown, shit happening everywhere to this. Zak had been scratched. _Scratched_ by an unseen force. His religious background had not prepared him to interact with the unknown other world. The fear that had built up in his body had wound him so tight. Nick massaged his shoulders and chest gently and he tried to focus on that feeling. The expert fingers worked into his tight muscles, forcing them to release as Zak's hand still moved achingly slow on his cock. His thumb stroked over the head and Aaron moaned, moving his hands to Nick's legs, resting on either side of his thighs.

Nick whispered softly, "We can make the noise and pictures in your head stop."

Aaron groaned as Zak's hand left him. He didn't know what to make of this but right now it was giving him something new to focus on. Nick was right. This was making the voices stop. "Do you want us to keep going?"

He knew then that this was going to change everything. Whether they kept going or not, this was still going to change _everything_. He shook his head yes. Yes, he did want them to keep going. Zak's hand on his cock, Nick straddling his waist; these were keeping those fears and the voices from Mackey's at bay. Nick's hand wrapped around his cock this time, and it was different. Zak's hand was distinctly more feminine, strangely enough. Aaron felt the roughness in the skin along Nick's palm and he wanted to fuck up into it.

Holding his hand still, Nick let Aaron take control as his hips moved against him, eyes locked together. Movement barely registered in his periphery as Zak maneuvered himself around behind Nick, wrapping his long arms with those feminine hands around the thin body. Aaron watched as one of those hands expertly wound around Nick's weeping cock, stroking it quickly. Zak nuzzled into the pale neck in front of him, and Aaron felt himself fall as his muscles tightened and released, feeling the result of his orgasm streak across his stomach.

Waking up in the dark room what could have been hours later, he heard Nick and Zak whispering next to him. His body was calm, though. His mind was clear; no voices were clouding his consciousness except for the ones belonging to the men wrapped in each others' arms talking about him. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

He could feel someone shrug. "I don't know. I don't think he was prepared for Mackey's. Hell _I _wasn't prepared for it. Anyways, it was just a handjob. Not like we fucked him or anything."

Aaron froze. They _had_ given him a handjob. Both of them. _Fuck_. He thought that maybe that was just a dream, a very strange and deluded dream. Carefully, so as not to alert the other men that he was awake, he felt his stomach. He had apparently been cleaned off while he was passed out. Feeling the bed shift beside him, Aaron quickly closed his eyes again, feigning sleep.

Nick snorted as Zak stood up from the bed. "You freaked out."

"Oh, like you didn't, Mr. But-I'm-Married," Zak retorted, rolling his eyes, putting his pants on.

Nick sat up. "Where are you going?"

"To get us some food. Keep Aaron company until I get back. If he wakes up, keep him in here. I think we'll need to have a conversation when he wakes up." The room was silent then, except for a soft squeak of the bed as he felt Nick's weight shift. Opening one eye, Aaron saw their dark shapes part, Nick running a thumb along Zak's lips. Seconds later, Zak pulled a shirt on, grabbed his wallet and walked out the door.

Nick sighed into the darkness next to him. "You're awake, aren't you?" he said. It wasn't really a question.

Aaron thought for a second about not answering. Instead, he said, "Yeah…"

"You ok?" Nick didn't make a move to touch him.

It was awkward. Like waking up next to someone strange that you know you met at a bar last night type of strange. But he knew Nick, and he knew Zak. But there were two very important differences in this equation… Unless you counted their lack of boobs, then he'd have to add four more differences.

Licking his lips, Aaron finally answered, "I don't know."

Nick chuckled slightly next to him, turning on the light. "Your clothes are over there on the chair if you want to put them on."

Aaron nodded, getting up, cupping himself. He felt Nick's eyes on him as he crossed the room, slipping on his clothing. Nick lay on the bed in his pajama pants, arms behind his head, watching him. Clearing his throat, Aaron looked down at the floor, fully clothed. "Can you just call me when Zak gets back?"

Nick smiled and patted the bed next to him. "No. It's still just me, Aaron."

He shifted where he stood, not sure about the whole situation. It _was_ just Nick. He had known this man for years, longer than he knew Zak. "How long was I out?"

Nick looked at the clock next him. "Only about an hour, maybe a little over. How are those voices? Those pictures?"

"…Gone…," he whispered. "Completely gone."

Nick rolled on his side to look at him. "You sound surprised."

Aaron still stood at the foot of the bed. He _was_ surprised. Their touch… He wondered if he could get the same effect from jacking off. Zak and Nick had obviously done this before or how else would they know this worked to quiet the din from inside his head?

"Aaron!" Nick snapped his fingers. "Come at least sit on the bed. We can watch tv or something until Zak gets back."

Sighing, Aaron relented. It was _just Nick_, he kept repeating to himself. Nick, whose lips had kissed him, body had straddled him, and those hands… Aaron fucked his hand. He had _let_ him do it. Fuck, he was getting hard again.

Laying down on the bed, a good foot from Nick's half naked body, Aaron tried to adjust himself without being obvious, but one question nagged at him since he saw that goodbye kiss. "So you and Zak… do you have like a thing going?" he asked. For some reason, he just needed to know.

Nick's demeanor immediately shifted, giving Aaron the answer he needed. "Zak and I… we support each other. It's not really 'a thing' exactly."

"Have you gone farther than handjobs?"

Nick rolled onto his back so he didn't have to look at him. Aaron thought he saw a bit of a blush enter his cheeks. "Yes," he whispered.

He knew better than to ask for details. To him it looked like Nick was still processing it himself. "What about your wife?" Aaron looked down at his own wedding ring. What the hell was he going to say to _his_ wife? 'Fucking crazy investigation honey. But then the guys gave me a handjob and everything was ok!' Hell no.

Nick's face scrunched. "No… this isn't anything… this isn't like that. I'm not cheating. There's no real emotion behind it. It just chases the demons away so I can go home to her. So really it's helping our relationship."

Aaron nodded. Based on that kiss that he saw, he could tell Nick was in some sort of denial. If it was just to chase the demons away, why would Zak kiss him goodbye?

They sat in silence, staring at the dark screen on the tv, both men deep in their own thoughts. What seemed like hours later they heard Zak's keycard in the door. He opened the door slowly until he saw the light on. A look of surprise on his face as he opened the door fully to see Aaron and Nick laying on the bed together. Nick had fallen back asleep, but Aaron was sitting up in the bed, waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks at home before their next lockdown had been almost brutal. Deep inside, Aaron beat himself up over the basic adultery he had committed back in that hotel room in Middle-of-Nowhere, Kentucky. But his own conscience wasn't the only demon in his head. Something had attached itself to him, eating away at his daydreams and commandeering his nightmares. His wife felt it. They argued over their shared nightmares; people she had never seen or met before haunted her. She told him to get rid of whatever followed him home, but he didn't know how. Jacking off didn't do the same thing that being with Zak and Nick had done, no matter where or when he did it. He tried ignoring them, telling them to go away, getting a priest to bless him and their home. Nothing was working. Desperate, Aaron placed a phone call that he wasn't sure he wanted to make. "Hey Aaron." He could hear the smile in Nick's voice.

"Hey, Nick. How's it going?" Aaron said, sitting down in a chair in his home office. His wife had just left for work and he knew that this phone call was a now or never situation. If he didn't call Nick now, he would probably never grow the balls to do it again.

"Good. Just sitting here, working out some schedules for the next couple of lockdowns. You doing ok?"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before saying, "No… not really, bro. These nightmares… I can't get rid of them. How do you sleep?"

Nick paused on the other end of the line, his own hesitation apparent. Clearing his throat, he responded, "The same way we showed you back in Wilder."

"Every night?!" He tried to keep the surprised squeak out of his voice, but failed.  
>Nick laughed. The sound of it over the phone was almost calming. "No. We usually meet up once, sometimes twice a week."<p>

Aaron narrowed his eyes. He still wasn't sure about Zak and this whole situation. "Are you serious? You and Zak… a few times a week?"

He could hear the shrug on the other end of the phone. "It works. It's the only thing that works. I tried everything else- a house blessing, exorcism, sage, sweetgrass. Nothing helps like the few hours we spend together."

Aaron sighed loudly and regretted the words he needed to say. "I need help, bro. My wife… they're starting to bother her too. I just can't let this get into my marriage. I can't have these things in my home. It's destroying me."

The line was silent for a moment before Nick cleared his throat. "Do you want me to come over?"

Wincing, Aaron's words came out small and nearly frightened. "Yeah… do you have time?"

"Always, man, always. Give me like an hour."

Aaron sat in his living room, contemplating what was going to happen. Maybe just being close to Nick would help. But they were close to each other on a near daily basis now and that seemed to have no effect. Looking around at the house he shared with his wife, he could feel the darkness lurking. He could feel it waiting for him to let his guard down, let it rule him and his home. There was no way he was going to let it do that. His wife was his world and he had to protect her. Aaron frowned, looking down at his hands trembling on his knees. But how could he go through with this? In the house that he shared with his wife! He invited another man over to… He shook his head. He invited Nick over to help him chase the demons away. That was it. Simple.

A crisp knock interrupted the thoughts running through his mind. He could tell Nick nevermind, but the man had already driven over here. Grunting, Aaron stood up and went to open the door. Nick stood there, hands in his pockets, a small smirk on his lips. "Hey."

Silently, Aaron let him in the door. This was so awkward he didn't even want to acknowledge why he called him. A heavy scent filled the air as Nick walked by him into the house and through to the living room. Did he put on cologne? "You ok, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. It's weird that I called you here. No, it's weird _why_ I called you here. I'm not… This isn't right."

Nick shrugged. "I know. It's not right, but it works. I don't know why, but it does."

Nervously, he ran his hand over the back of his neck, subconsciously cracking his fingers. "I guess we should then just… uh… You know. How do we… should I have lit candles?"

Nick laughed, reaching his hand out. "No, it's not like that, man. You don't have to woo me."

Aaron took his hand uncertainly. Nick interlaced their fingers, pulling him in closer. "It's ok. I won't bite unless you want me to."

Aaron chuckled softly as Nick moved in, hesitating only slightly before placing a light kiss on his lips. "What if I don't… you know. What if I can't get it up?"

Nick laughed quietly. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. Couch? Spare bedroom?"  
>"Spare bedroom…"<p>

Nick led the way to the back of the house, pulling Aaron by his hand. Closing the door behind them, leaving them in darkness, Aaron felt the reality of the situation he put himself in slowly sink in. Clearing his throat he asked, "Should I turn on a light?"

"If that makes you more comfortable," Nick answered, letting go of his hand.

Flipping the light switch, he turned around to see Nick shirtless and laying down on the bed. Aaron breathed deeply. "So this is actually going to happen."

"Well not until you get over here."

Aaron pulled his shirt over his head and made his way over to the bed, laying down next to Nick. "Ok, I'm here."

Nick laughed, turning on his side, facing the older man. "Calm down, man. Look at me."

Aaron breathed deeply, looking over at Nick as he leaned in, lips grazing his own again. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling. Soft lips pressing against his own, moving slightly, gently probing his own to move with them. Slowly, he relented, allowing himself to go along with the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Nick deepened the kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of his head as his tongue swiped gently, nipping at his bottom lip. A soft groan escaped his lips as Aaron felt Nick move above him, straddling his waist. "Nick…," he whispered into the kiss, panic alarms going off in his head as his body tensed.

Nick's hands ran down the soft chest, through his chest hair. "Shhh, close your eyes and just feel."

Aaron closed his eyes, trying to ignore his fight or flight response. Soft kisses fluttered over his beard and down his neck as hands massaged along his sides and over to his arms trying to relieve some of the tension. Wet warmth engulfed his nipple; Aaron's eyes shot open, his back arching slightly off the bed as the unmistakable feeling of a tongue flicked over the hardening bud. "Fuck, Nick," he grunted as the younger man moved over to the other side, repeating his torture until the buds were peaked and reddened to his satisfaction.

Nick smiled as he raised himself up on his elbows over Aaron's body, slowly grinding his hips down. "I told you I didn't think you'd have a problem getting it up." All he received was a grunt in return as he began working on the button and zipper of his jeans, stepping off the bed to quickly rid both of them of the rest of their clothing.

Aaron's mind screamed as Nick climbed back over his body, both men fully naked now. Hands still caressed over his skin; light touches igniting his senses. His brain, though, would still not shut off, screaming out to him that this was wrong, _so wrong_, and that he needed to walk out now. This was his best friend and business partner. But the invading voices in his mind still whispered at the periphery, waiting to be let in. He could feel their presence in the house around them but for some reason they would not enter this room when he and Nick were together like this. Maybe the ghosts respected their privacy? No, he suspected it was something much different than that but he didn't have an answer. Instead, as Nick's body settled against his, he let his lips fall slack as he was kissed. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall, feeling those voices quiet as Nick's tongue begged entrance.

Slowly, Aaron rolled his hips up, rubbing his cock along the side of the one above his. Nick grunted into their kiss, bracing himself on his hands on either side of the body beneath him. "Fuck, Aaron, are you sure? I can just give you a handjob if you…," Nick started.

Aaron shook his head, wrapping his arms around Nick's back, bringing his body down on top of his own. "Does this keep them away longer?"

Nick bit his lip and shrugged. "We never really experimented with time."

Aaron rolled his hips again, enjoying the fluttering of the pretty eyelashes above him. Quickly, he rolled them over, pinning Nick down onto the mattress and reaching over to the nightstand drawer. Nick smiled as he saw the small tube of hotel lotion that he pulled out. "Who knew a collection of those would come in handy?"

Aaron smirked as he squirted some on his hand, stroking his own cock to ease the friction. With only a slight hesitation, he took Nick's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly, gently spreading the rest of the lotion. "It's not going to fall off or bite you, man. It's ok," Nick grinned from beneath him.

Aaron smiled but avoided eye contact. "I know… I just never had another man's cock in my hand before. Not exactly something I _thought_ I'd ever do." The image of Nick and Zak together like this flashed through Aaron's mind causing his motion to stop, twitching dick still in hand. "How long have you and Zak been um…"

Nick shook his head. "No, we're not talking about him right now. Running his hands down Aaron's chest, he gave a quick tug to his cock before knocking his hand away from his own. Wrapping his arms around Aaron's torso, he pulled him down on top of him, hot skin against hot skin. Slowly, he rolled his hips up against the older man, the lotion making the movement easier.

"Fuck…," Aaron groaned. "But what about Zak? Aren't you guys…"

Nick cut him off with a kiss. "We're not dating, Aaron. You and I aren't dating. This is just something to chase away the things that follow us. Now shut up and move.""

"Does he know you're here?"

Quickly, Nick rolled them, putting Aaron on his back and grinding down hard against his hips, sliding cock next to cock. "Yes he does, now shut the fuck up. You didn't have a problem with Zak and I when you called me here."

Aaron grunted his response as Nick starting moving, pumping his cock against the hip of the man beneath him. Clinging onto the gyrating hips, he moaned into a pale shoulder as he synced his own movements with Nick's. The friction between their bodies lit their skin on fire; hands moved over the distinctly male muscles fanning the flames. Aaron closed his eyes, trying to picture his wife, or _any_ woman for that matter, but each grunt or slap of Nick's balls against his own shook that image out of his head. A swivel of the hips above him sent a pleasure wave over his body as his hands roamed south, grasping the ass as it moved against him. "Fuck," he grunted.

Nick reached down, kissing along Aaron's neck and up to his lips before sitting up, straddling Aaron's hips. Taking both cocks in his hand, he stroked them furiously, one hand firmly planted on his chest. "Close," he moaned.

Aaron nodded in agreement, eyes transfixed on Nick's hand and the feeling of cock against cock. Experimentally, he rolled his hips up, feeling his cock slide through Nick's grasp, the pad of his thumb rough against the head. A few more pumps and Aaron's body tensed, releasing onto Nick's hand and his own stomach. Nick opened his hand, letting the spent cock fall. A warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock, batting his own hand away. Closing his eyes, he let Aaron take over. A tight grip and quick flick of the wrist later, hot white streaks splayed over Aaron's lower abdomen, joining his own cum.

Resting on his hands above Aaron, Nick tried to regain his breath, looking down at the mess they made and smirking. "Feel better?" he asked.

Aaron sat for a moment, trying to get a sense of his house and the voices in his head but all was quiet. Everything that had been bothering him had left. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good," Nick said, climbing off the bed and grabbing his boxers before heading towards the bathroom. He came back with some toilet paper to wipe off Aaron's stomach before getting fully dressed.

Aaron tossed the toilet paper in the garbage and grabbed his own clothes. "So Zak knew you were coming over here to do this?"

Nick nodded as he opened the bedroom door. "Yeah, I called him on my way over. I thought he should know that you were starting to have problems. Does that bother you?"

Aaron shook his head as they left the bedroom. "No… just something doesn't seem right, Nick."

"The whole thing is fucked up, Aaron," Nick answered, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "So we have things that follow us home. We knew that would happen, but what we didn't know is how they would affect our families."

Aaron nodded. "Right. I didn't think in a million years this would affect my wife and she'd be having the same nightmares I'm having."

"Exactly."

"So uh… how exactly did you and Zak stumble upon this temporary cure?"

Nick shrugged as he finished his water. "We're not gay, man."

Aaron motioned towards the bedroom they just exited. "I don't think I have a right to judge even if you were."

"We were scared after that one investigation at that red haired lady's house and laid in bed that night together, just because we were so scared. And we could feel the spirits surrounding us. We just clung together. We didn't know what was going to happen. Then after each investigation when we were out on the road, we'd just start sleeping in the same bed. After Goldfield, you weren't there… but dude that shit… That was when it started… He kissed me and we could feel them stop. The farther we went sexually, the farther back the spirits would go, and leave us alone."

Aaron ran his fingers over his beard, looking thoughtfully at his friend. "Think spirits are homophobic?"

Nick chuckled. "I don't know what they are, but I know sex with my wife doesn't work the same way as it does with Zak and now you."

"Maybe it's that connection we have. I dunno, bro. It works but, no offense, I don't like it. I don't like the feeling that I'm cheating on my wife."

Nick agreed, "But we're not exactly cheating. We aren't in love. I don't want to leave my wife and run away with you. It just works so that we can actually keep our families."

"Yeah, but bro… Zak doesn't have a wife that lives with him. Who are his spirits bothering?"

Nick shrugged. "You know he has a million women go through there. Maybe they're scaring off his potential one night stands."

Aaron wondered if that was true or if there was something deeper, possibly a little bit more sinister, behind Zak's intentions. Why would he just randomly kiss Nick? Then again, why would Nick kiss back?

Hours later, Aaron's wife returned. Helping her inside with the groceries, Aaron gloated a little that he had run off the spirits while she was out. Kissing him on the cheek she asked him how. He just shrugged his response, saying he invited Nick over to help him out. No reason to lie about everything. She smiled, "Well maybe we'll have to have Nick over more often then if he can help you get rid of these spirits so effectively."

Aaron grinned and nodded. Yeah… maybe, but he wanted to talk with Zak more first and finish that conversation he started back in Wilder.


End file.
